


Because He Loves You

by ThatOneFinnishFangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Demons, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Height Differences, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Slash, No Smut, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Romance, Size Difference, Surprise Kissing, Touch-Starved, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFinnishFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneFinnishFangirl
Summary: Gabriel has always been in love with Aziraphale. But Aziraphale has always felt like prey in front of him. Throughout the years Gabriel pines, tires to get the love of the smaller angel and courts him with no shame... If only Aziraphale could see that beyond the rather intimidating strength Gabriel wields.





	1. The Angel Gets A Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is short. The rest will be shorter than my usual 1000 words too since these are snippets through time. They'll all be around 300-1000 words.

When the angel Aziraphale was sent to earth he was given a vessel. A body, as people would later call it. He was one of the first to acquire such a human thing. Without angelic powers, the vessels were weak, mortal things that could be destroyed so very easily. So the archangel Gabriel didn't see a reason to get one. However, he was rather interested in the one the angel of the Western gate had been gifted.

While the angel Aziraphale was beautiful in his true form he was far inferior to most around him. He shined bright like a star but he was smaller than most. He only had two sets of wings and the miracles he made weren't as strong as he could have done. He went for the small things and never pursued power.

And yet somehow the archangel Gabriel felt a fondness for him and couldn't stop looking down on Eden and watching the angel go around the garden, admiring everything God had made. Indeed the angel had more love in his heart than most. While angels did love everything made by God, Aziraphale seemed to love things on a more personal level than the rest. Angels loved because something was _made_ by God, but Aziraphale loved because something was _beautiful_ or felt nice or smelled good. 

And so Gabriel watched. He watched Aziraphale's light blonde hair, on the verge of being white. He watched his curls flounce and admired his pale skin that looked, oh so soft. He enjoyed the blue eyes and while the roundness of his vessel was an odd choice he didn't particularly mind it. He seemed... Like he'd be nice to touch. His wings went wonderfully with his vessel. They seemed to perfect him.

And Gabriel's admiration turned quickly into curiosity. He wanted to feel the other, to see if he were indeed as soft as he seemed.


	2. Gabriel Wishes To Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has watched the vessel of the angel Aziraphale for a while now. And since he arrives in heaven to give feedback on Eden, Gabriel feels the urge to touch him.

When Aziraphale arrived in heaven Gabriel knew instantly. Mainly because he'd ordered him to come. It wasn't like the angel didn't wish to come to heaven, he didn't mind, but he'd just been here. There really was no need for another visit so soon. He barely had anything to tell. Eden had fallen a hundred years ago and the earth had begun in a way that God hadn't intended. The humans were spreading. The same as last week. No great improvement had happened and Aziraphale was doing his best to aid the humans on their journey. 

The white-haired angel walked along the vast halls of heaven with a small smile on his lips that wavered when a familiar being came across him.

"Hello, Aizraphale," Gabriel said when he walked straight in front of the other angel and cut off his journey. 

"Hello, archangel Gabriel." Aziraphale said politely, returning the small smile on his face. No need to be unfriendly now. Indeed Aziraphale was a small creature when placed by anyone, but by the side of Gabriel, he was so utterly inferior it was intimidating indeed. 

"Welcome back. Do you have anything new to inform of from earth?" Gabriel asked, stepping into the personal space of the principality.

Angels have no real concept of personal space. They have nothing to hide from another, have no carnal cravings to feel bad about and never feel uncomfortable about sharing something. Which is why it was so odd that Aziraphale felt utter discomfort over being this close to the archangel.

Perhaps it was his intimidating power or size. Maybe that he was his boss or how easy it would be for him to bring Aziraphale back from earth indefinitely. The angel didn't want that. He enjoyed being on earth. He didn't want to leave. "Well no. The humans are eating. They like meat now... Which is... Different. They seem to be breeding quickly. I suppose it's all a part of her plan." 

Gabriel nodded and muttered agreeably: "Meat you say?" He then looked at Aziraphale up and down: "And this vessel? Do you enjoy it?"

"It is agreeable," Aziraphale said and looked away. He felt uncomfortable. Like he just wanted to hide. His vessel felt unsuited in front of the gaze of Gabriel. He didn't wish to be judged by him. Gabriel did have a habit of having a sharp tongue. 

Gabriel stayed silent and just stared.

And Aziraphale felt like he was burning under his gaze as he stared down to his own feet.

Just as Gabriel was starting to say something Aziraphale spoke: "Anything else?" It was clear in his voice that he wished to leave and Gabriel felt a sting in his heart over it.

"Yes, you may. Return to earth and to your duties." Gabriel simply said, wishing he'd asked the other to stay instead.


	3. Pining Of 900 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel pines after Aziraphale and looks after him from heaven.

The next 900 years were mostly the same. Aziraphale looked after humans on earth. Learned some of their traditions and guided them on their journey. He was content.

Gabriel... Was not. He wished Aziraphale were in heaven with him. It was as if Gabriel was lonely, even though he was here with the other angels while Aziraphale was on earth with only the humans as his company. Indeed Gabriel was unsatisfied with his life.

Most of his time was spent on work. After all, he was the archangel. But outside of that, his time was spent thinking of the angel of the Western gate. Couldn't he call him up to heaven? It would be unfair as the angel clearly liked being on earth. But perhaps if they spent more time together Gabriel wouldn't think of the other so much.

You see, to this point Gabriel still hadn't figured out his emotions for the smaller angel. He saw it as general worry over Aziraphale. He was one of the weaker angels of heaven and still, he had one of the more demanding jobs. And he was there all alone.

But Aziraphale had volunteered to go. He had. And there weren't many volunteers to go to earth. Well none in fact, except for the white-haired angel. So his decision to pull out the only volunteer from earth would be questioned, and he would have to send down another. Someone that didn't volunteer. Someone that would have to be ordered to go. And that would be unfair too. But Gabriel would be open to sending anyone down if it got Aziraphale off the earth and into heaven. He'd be safer here... Under _Gabriel's_ gaze. 

Gabriel felt as if no one but he would be capable enough to look after his angel. His angel was special... Important. Something to cherish. And he _belonged to_ heaven. Not down there among the failed humans. 

But time and time again as Gabriel thought of the angel on earth he ended up with the same conclusion. He couldn't summon him up. It would be seen as a bad decision from an archangel. And archangels don't make bad decisions. 

The principality was still one of the few angels that had vessels. The angels in heaven still preferred their true forms as there was truly no need to look like humans in heaven. But every time Aziraphale came to heaven he seemed put-off by Gabriel. Perhaps it was because they were so different now by appearance. Maybe Aziraphale no longer liked the true forms of angel's...

But Gabriel wanted the angel to like him. He wanted him to relax and feel safe around him. He wanted him to smile up at him and laugh softly as he did on earth among the humans. He wanted... He wanted... To _touch_. The humans touch each other. They have arms and hands and fingers and soft fingertips that feel good on the skin of another. Gabriel wanted fingertips. He didn't care for any other aspects of a vessel. He just wanted fingertips so he could reach out and graze the soft skin of Aziraphale.

And so on the 1000th year after the Eden was created on the anniversary day of its fall Gabriel left his office to gain himself a vessel. 


	4. Requiring A Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets himself a vessel. A gorgeous one at that.

In less than a day the archangel had a body. For beings of divine angels could be pretty superficial. And so Gabriel stood in his office, in front of a mirror staring at his brand new vessel. It was a _gorgeous_ one. You know how people say beautiful, handsome, sexy and cute. Well out of all descriptions imaginable gorgeous is most accurate.

He had dark brown hair. So dark indeed that some would call it black. His vessel was tall. 6'3 in fact so he was towering above most things around him. His vessel was lean, built to protect and attack if necessary. His hands were big and strong and the most likely could have cracked skulls. That, however, was not really in the habits of the archangel and the strength in his vessel was rather unnecessary since he had his divine powers.

His skin was pale indeed but not nearly as pale as Aziraphale's. His row of pearly white teeth was perfect and while his lips were thin they had a defined cupid's bow.

The most identifiable thing in his appearance was the fact that he had purple eyes. And not blue that looked purple in certain light. No, his eyes were most definitely a bright purple that you could see for miles on end. It was a pity really that the human gene pool lost the purple eyes when the last purple-eyed man died 300 years ago. Pink was a shame too. They had looked pretty peculiar in a beautiful way with pink and purple eyes. But not it was just an ancient legend. 

As for clothes Gabriel loved them. They were soft, nicely colored and there were so many options. Options the humans hadn't even explored yet. And as he was indeed a man of work, no one would be surprised when he ended up wearing a grey suit. Suits wouldn't be something humans would wear for centuries to come but Gabriel seemed to always be 10 steps ahead when it came to style.

Indeed if the principality Aziraphale was not interested when his vessel was like this... He wouldn't like anything.

Gabriel looked at his hands. With these hands, he would finally touch the white-haired angel. He ran his fingers over the light grey jacket of his suit. It reached down to his knees and he loved the feel of it. It was somehow utterly soft and rough at the same time.

Yes. He should summon the angel soon...


	5. Trends Of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly everyone in heaven wants a vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I thought it would be a funny one!

Trends were a concept known to heaven. Well, the word wasn't a thing yet on earth or in heaven but the general idea did repeat itself from time to time.

First, it was with never saying Her name. Humans weren't allowed to. Her name was not to be taken in vain but that did not apply to angels. They knew her name. They just stopped using it out of voluntary respect.

Then came golden signatures; a trend started by Gabriel that spread like wildfire in heaven. He'd thought it would look more royal and as most angels were rather flamboyant they started doing it too. 

After that it was offices, then mirrors, then minimalism in decoration. 

And now it seemed to be vessels. A trend once again started by Gabriel... By accident.

It had only been two days since he'd gotten a vessel when it began. Heaven, of course, had a vessel department. But since vessels are rarely inquired after it only has one worker. An angel that was not prepared to handle over 150 angels appearing at the department wanting a vessel. 

Safe to say they've never been that busy and wished to go back to their 1000 years of boredom. 

It wasn't like Gabriel intended for it to happen. He was a leader. An archangel and those below him adored him. Looked up to him and wished to spend time with him. They wanted his guidance and smart words. To hear his praise and learn his ways. 

Honestly... How was he supposed to know?

Now everyone could touch! He'd just have to find a way to make sure they wouldn't touch Aziraphale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Gabriel coming up. Also, touchy-feely Gabriel will be arriving soon too.


	6. Gabriel's Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a vessel, but that hasn't dimmed his aura.

When Aziraphale entered heaven he walked as fast as he could from his short legs. He now knew better than to stay around talking as then for sure Gabriel would track him down.

Now you see in heaven there is a power structure. God is highest of course. The most mighty and honorable. Archangels are rather high too and that's Gabriel. Under Gabriel are three basic angel types who do still have normal jobs but assistants that do their paperwork. The assistants that do paperwork are the ones that Airaphale reports to. Now as the only principality it's not really determined where he lays on this structure. For certain he is more powerful than the assistants and has an important job, but his spot is still unsure as his power on earth is still undetermined. It should take about 100000 years to see his true might in humans. 

Now since Aziraphale reports to the assistants; which annoyed him to no end at first because his job was rather important and someone higher up should have heard his input; he doesn't really have to see Gabriel when he comes to heaven. And as so if his trip was brief he could leave before running into him. Well during the last 1000 years he'd managed at it twice, but his will to leave before seeing the archangel guaranteed that he'd successfully do it again... But not today.

The archangel you see, seemed to sense it every time Aziraphale came. Sure he was the one who always summoned him so he could prepare himself, but still, it was exhausting to Aziraphale. 

Now Aziraphale was walking quickly, on the verge of actual exercise which Aziraphale hated, fleeing like a deer toward the familiar office of the one he was supposed to report to. He wouldn't make it.

By the time he was off the escalator and halfway through the hallway he froze. No angels anywhere, with the exception of one. An angel with a _vessel._ One with black hair, fair skin, and purple eyes. Oh, Aziraphale missed the purple eyes humans once had. The vessel was tall, Aziraphale only reached to his shoulders or so and his body was muscular and defined.

"Gabriel... Oh hello." Aziraphale said, trying desperately to make even a hint of a smile on his face instead of the shocked expression he now had mixed with understandable fear.

Now you might wonder how Aziraphale knew it was Gabriel even though he had never seen his vessel before. Well clearly you have never met Gabriel, or the explanation would be bright as day to you. You see Gabriel is an archangel, a being full of power, light and divine strength. He has... An aura of sorts. Even humans notice him, pay him particular interest or simply want to shy away from him depending on how sinful they've been. It is impossible to miss him unless you are the more dimwitted type of human.

In fact, most angels; Aziraphale included; tend to either worship him almost like God or seem to wish to run and shield themselves from him when he's near. Now Aziraphale is of the latter type. And he doesn't stay away because he's sinful, no. He's a rather pure angel with a far more accurate look of God's wishes than most. He shields away because Gabriel is so overbearing. So powerful it seems suffocating. It's the type of power Aziraphale would rather stay away from than approach. 

And now as Gabriel stood, clearly proud of his new vessel, his superior aura was rather clear indeed. 


	7. No Boundaries With Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has no sense of bodily boundaries and with his new vessel, he can corner Aziraphale whenever he wishes.

"Welcome back Aziraphale," Gabriel said as he stood in the middle of the vast hall. No one was in sight and it seemed that the two of them were all alone in heaven.

When Gabriel started sternly walking through the hall, Aziraphale moved to the side, his back pressed against the wall to give way to the archangel. It had been rather stupid of him to think that the archangel would just pass him by and go on his merry way. He hadn't done that before and just as always he walked right over to Aziraphale who had just in plain politeness placed himself into a very vulnerable position.

Gabriel as an archangel had no boundaries or even a concept of personal space. He crowded Aziraphale right into the wall, uncaring of how uncomfortable the position was for the smaller angel. Aziraphale's face was to Gabriel's chest and the poor principality had to crane his neck to be able to see Gabriel's face.

And once Aziraphale could look into Gabriel's bright purple eyes nothing happened. The gaze of the archangel was intense. Terrifyingly so. Aziraphale had a sudden feeling the archangel was mad at him for something, while the archangel himself believed he was looking at him with pride.

After a long while past, Aziraphale could no longer stare into the archangel's eyes and his own gaze started darting around. He looked everywhere but at the archangel even when he seemed to somehow _press closer. _Aziraphale's breath hitched. Breathing was something Gabriel didn't engage in. Angels didn't need to breathe, not ever. They could sink to the bottom of the ocean for 4000 years and they would be just fine. But Aziraphale liked breathing. Breathings gave him humanity. Made him more approachable on earth and God made scents for a reason. It was rather sad that heaven didn't smell really of anything. Only humans could have that sensory pleasure, and now on earth so could Aziraphale.

Now however he wished to curse himself out in heaven for drawing in a huge breath. Gabriel's vessel had a scent. It was strong. Musky with a sharp edge to it. Mint, lime, and eucalyptus. It was very strange indeed, but not something Aziraphale liked. It did suit the archangel but smelling him made Aziraphale just feel _closer._

He looked up with wide eyes when he saw from the corner of his vision that Gabriel had a smile on his face. 

"I see you have required yourself a vessel..." Aziraphale said, uncomfortable when the eye-contact between them started to feel scorching.


	8. Fingertips Can Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel lays Aziraphale's hands on his vessel and allows himself to enjoy being touched for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly longer chapter since I couldn't find a good spot to cut it off. Still only 600 words, but I thought the rest of it needed it's own chapter. My timeline of the story changed a bit and we will have a chapter solely to Gabriel's deep, dark, possessive thoughts instead of what I was thinking of before.

"Yes, I did," Gabriel said proudly. "I wished for fingers." He said and Aziraphale raised a brow at the comment. It was such an odd want.

"Oh... Well, I am glad you got what you wanted." Aziraphale mumbled feeling utterly awkward, trying to slide away from Gabriel, only to be blocked by the archangel with a simple step.

"It is real you know. Just like yours." Gabriel boasted proudly.

"Yes, I can feel that-" Aziraphale said referring to being chest to chest with Gabriel.

"You may feel my body," Gabriel said with a bright smile misunderstanding what the principality was saying. He grabbed his arms and layed them in his chest: "See? Very real, very soft. I rather like this fabric." 

Aziraphale could indeed feel Gabriel's chest. The fabric of his suit was smooth but Aziraphale could feel the strong built of his body under it. Aziraphale could feel the thumping in the archangel's chest and knew it to be his heartbeat. He could almost hear it echoing in the halls that were as silent as unlivable planets far away. Feeling the heart of Gabriel was strange as Aziraphale had always imagined him heartless. He never thought that a heart would be something the archangel would wish to include in his vessel. But there it was, steady and strong under the fingers of the angel. With an uncomfortable chuckle Aziraphale looked up at Gabriel once more: "I meant that I can feel you against my body." 

"Oh, yes isn't it rather wonderful. Sharing heat seems to be one of the best parts of having a vessel." Gabriel smiled brightly now, feeling proud that the angel's hands were finally on him. He wished the other would have bigger hands since his rather delicate fingers didn't cover enough ground of his vessel. The angel's hands layed on his chest unmovingly and for a moment Gabriel wondered if the humans truly stood like this and just layed their hands still on one another. Finally, Aziraphale seemed to run his hands down and for a second Gabriel moaned in his head at the soft touch before the angel dropped his hands on his sides: 'That brief? That won't do, I waited for so long' Gabriel thought and smiled again: "You are the first to touch my vessel."

"Oh?" Aziraphale nodded, he could remember when he had first gotten his vessel. He'd touched so many flowers, trees, rocks and animals in Eden. It had all been rather wonderful but the nicest was when someone touched his vessel for the first time. It had been the demon Crowley, as Aziraphale had given him shelter from the first rain on earth under his wing. It had been accidental. Just the brush of fingers upon one another but it had been enough. Aziraphale had decided he liked touching but didn't deem it entirely necessary.

"Do you like being touched?" Gabriel asked suddenly.

"I suppose so," Aziraphale said, hoping that the archangel wouldn't offer. 

"I wouldn't know. I have yet to be touched enough to be certain on the matter." Gabriel had an almost borderline hurt look on his face. This was not going as it was supposed to. The angel should be running his fingers up and down his arms, touching his hair and pressing on his skin. They should explore each other as they now were the two angels in heaven with vessels.

Aziraphale knew it was a trap. Knew the archangel was using his kindness against him, to get Aziraphale to touch him as he seemed to wish. For a few minutes, there was silence. There was no other way out of this: "I suppose I could-"

"Would you?" Gabriel interrupted the angel mid-sentence. He had tricked him into touching him, and the principality of earth had _no idea. _Aziraphale placed his palms on Gabriel's shoulders. "Run them down." Aziraphale did as he was asked, and ran his hands along Gabriel's arms, down to his elbows and then to his wrists where he seized. "I want you to touch me _everywhere_." 


	9. Touch Starvation Since The Beginning Of Time

A shiver ran through Aziraphale's spine. That had been close to a command. You see, archangels have a special skill none of the other angels have. It's seen rather holy for with it they can turn angels into their puppets. They have a special voice. A voice they speak with only when they give the most important commands. A voice barely used in centuries because of its nature to be easily used wrong as Lucifer once had. You see commands given with this voice could not be disobeyed. It was like placing an angel under a trance where they are physically unable to stop themselves from complying to the task given.

It is never used as punishment and using it for selfish reasons was seen as rather unholy. Archangels could give out commands without the voice but what Gabriel had just said... It had an underlying sound to it. Something aking to the voice.

Gabriel grasped Aziraphale's fingers and placed them at his waist. "Now here." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and just focused on the touch of the angel. Aziraphale ran his fingers along Gabriel's side, following the curve of ribs one by one.

To him this was uncomfortable, to Gabriel it was heavenly. The angel traced fire on his body and his touch was divine. The angel was touching him. The angel was getting to know his vessel. This was bringing then closer.

Aziraphale moved his hands to the other's neck. His fingers grazed the shortest part at the back of Gabriel's neck and just as he had a muddled thought of how lovely it actually was to touch someone so openly Gabriel shuddered.

For Gabriel it wasn't cold shivers, it was a pleasant shiver. Something that started from the back of his neck and ran all through his body to his toes. It was wonderful.

Aziraphale froze and Gabriel let out a tiny sigh. He truly enjoyed this. His first touches. And he was sharing them with the only one he wanted to: Aziraphale.

"Keep going," Gabriel mumbled and seemed rather vulnerable. Which in correlation made Aziraphale feel more in control of the situation, more sure of what he was doing when he didn't feel entirely like an underdog. It had been a while since Aziraphale had touched anyone too. Over 130 years since his last hug. 

Aziraphale ran his fingers to the sides of Gabriel's neck and placed his thumbs on his cheeks, making tiny circles there. At that Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned in slightly. The principality's heart jumped to his throat over the position he was suddenly in with the archangel. This is how many of the humans stood before they... Before they showed their _affection_ to one another. Before they kissed.

Gabriel was so close that if he decided to breath, Aziraphale would feel it on his face. Gabriel unknown to Aziraphale was thinking something along the same lines. 'Aziraphale's breath is so fresh and wonderful, how nice a gasp of air can feel on one's skin.' That is until Aziraphale's breath caught and he stilled when the archangel seemed to unconsciously lean even closer and their faces were inches apart.

"Why did you stop?" Gabriel asked after a moment, cracking one eye open and instantly alarmed by the shocked look on the pale angel in front of him: "What is wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I must go, I hear myself being called." Aziraphale was quick with his explanations, speaking so quickly that if Gabriel was not an angel, he would not have understood a word from the other.

Aziraphale used Gabriel's confusion to his advantage, slipping from the other's grasp when he loosened it and basically ran down the hall and into the office of the assistant he was meant to report to. 


	10. How Possessive Can An Archangel Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel thinks of Aziraphale after he has ran away. He feels an emotion that's new to him, and he doesn't like it.

Gabriel watched Aziraphale go. He hadn't heard anyone call the small-statured angel. Why would he just leave like that?

Gabriel leaned against the wall and traced his own fingers where Aziraphale had touched him at the back of his neck. He could still imagine how soft the touch of the principality had been. He'd been so gentle, so loving with how he ran his fingers down the other's skin. Yes, indeed Aziraphale's touch had been wonderful.

But now all alone the burning of his skin went away as did the angel and Gabriel suddenly felt so very alone. How he yearned the other to return. He was so wonderful, that Gabriel never wanted him to leave. 

His skin was cold untouched and it only intensified how simple abandoned he now felt.

After shaking off the wonderful feeling a touch had brought him, Gabriel walked through the hallways briefly wondering if he should seek out the angel again only to realize that Aziraphale had left heaven already. 

Disappointed Gabriel went to his own office. White as ever and minimalistic in decoration. All he had there was his desk and his office chair and piles upon piles of paperwork.

He sat down with a grunt and grew angry. He hadn't told Aziraphale that he could stop. But touching him hadn't really been a command, so the other must have felt like he was in his rights to retreat. It was rather selfish of Gabriel to think that the principality would never stop. He did have an earth full of humans to look after and millions of miracles to perform. 

'I wonder if I was his first touch?' Gabriel thought and shook his head. The angel had been so long on earth that he must have brushed against someone while walking. The possibility of him being the first to touch the angel's vessel was very small. He felt a pressure on his chest and the look in his eyes hardened. He pressed his teeth tightly together and wondered what sort of emotion was making him act like this. It was like a dark cloud covered his thoughts and all he could focus on was how someone else had touched _his_ angel before him. 

'Maybe I was the first touch that was meaningful.' Gabriel was grasping at straws but the thought of all the other touched being meaningless to the angel seemed to slightly relieve the uncomfortable press he was feeling.

His hands gripped his desk and squeezed. His knuckles turned white and his fingertips strained with how harshly he was holding on. He thought of who might have touched his angel. He had wanted to be the first one. Not some puny human. Must already be dead by now though... Whichever human first touched the angel. They don't really live longer than half a century do they. The thought brought a small smile on his face, but still, his body didn't relent. He still felt... This. Aziraphale had said he _enjoyed_ being touched. So he had felt the warmth of someone else's touch and adored it. It was no surprise the table gave out under his touch after that realization. With a satisfactory crunch, a piece of the desk was crushed below the hands of the archangel.

Breaking his own desk seemed to calm him down and his feeling settled to a more angelic norm: 'I was rather selfish wasn't I?' Gabriel thought and rubbed his hands together in thought: 'I only made him touch me and didn't touch him back almost at all. I shall return the favor when he next comes to heaven. I will touch him as he touched me.'


	11. If You Can Then I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns the favor, but why is the angel suddenly so red?

Twice he'd slipped past Gabriel. Twice he'd avoided him while bringing in reports from earth. Twice he'd sighed as he returned to earth, twice his confidence had been bosted. But from Gabriel's perspective, third time's the charm.

Once again Gabriel sensed him. Indeed it was time for the angel's monthly report. Gabriel spurred into action, abandoning his office behind him as he basically ran down the halls of heaven with such a concentrated look on his face that angels, now with their new vessels jumped from his way. No one wished to act against Gabriel when he was in one of his _moods. _

Now to figure out the math in Gabriel's possibilities to reach the angel before he steps into the office of his supervisor is rather simple. The way from Gabriel to Aziraphale was 560 meters the second Gabriel stepped out of his office. The distance from Aziraphale to the office of his supervisor was only 310 meters and as such, it would be logical for him to reach the office before the archangel reaches him. However, taking into consideration that the difference between those distances is only 250 meters you must bring speed into the equation. The average size of a single step from Aziraphale is only 38 cm. And as a being with far longer legs, Gabriel's one step is approximately 68 cm. Which means that while both of them were running, Gabriel was advancing at a speed twice as fast as Aziraphale. As such the equation is complete and with a little math you will end with the solution that Aziraphale never held a chance at reaching the office before Gabriel advanced on him.

And as always logic reigned heaven and Gabriel appeared in front of Aziraphale and the white-haired man knew he was done running: "Oh, hello archangel Gabriel." Aziraphale said with a defeated sigh.

"Hello Aziraphale, welcome back."

"Yes, yes here I am." Aziraphale looked away from Gabriel's purple eyes and pouted as he saw the office of his supervisor down the hall. He had gotten so close. "What can I do for you today?" He asked politely, but it was rather clear from his face that he didn't wish to be here.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I only wish a bit of your time. You see as you left yesterday I realized that I had been rather selfish." Gabriel said.

This caught the attention of the principality as his eyes darted to Gabriel's at the speed of a hummingbird: "You did?"

"Why yes of course. I believe I owe you an apology." The archangel smiled as he looked down on Aziraphale and his eyes shone of affection. Of course, Aziraphale just saw it as pride over realizing how he could turn the current situation to make himself look good, through an apology. 

"Oh... Well, you may proceed." Aziraphale said, with a smile of his own and squared his shoulders only to scrunch his brows when the archangel took a step toward him. Hadn't he just admitted that he should apologize for the inappropriate workplace behavior?

"Yes. I Gabriel the archangel ask for your forgiveness in the matter of touch." Gabriel said and just before Aziraphale could say that he forgave him he continued: "I realized it was indeed selfish of me to ask for you to touch me, without giving you the same touch back. You are after all the one who spends his time alone on earth without a single angel to accompany you and it was indeed narrow-minded of me to not see how you must crave a light touch on your vessel too. So we shall correct this matter right now."


	12. Your Skin Is So Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns the 'favor'.

Aziraphale let out a small whine when he was once again backed up against the wall with Gabriel looming over him like a predator. Indeed the angel's face flushed as Gabriel smiled down at him brightly, showing off his perfect row of teeth.

"I have not spent much time at all touching another's vessel so this is a teaching experience for me as well," Gabriel said and placed his hands on Aziraphale's chest. The clothing of the principality wore was lightly worn and rough under his fingers.

Gabriel had an intense look on his face. He truly adored having fingertips. They gave him so much access. So much to touch and feel and press. He ran his fingers along Aziraphale's chest, arms and his waist. When however he felt like something was missing he switched from having his fingertips graze the angel to fully pressing his palms against him and running them along the other's vessel.

Gabriel brought his hands to the other's neck and sighed in delight: "Skin is much lovelier to touch."

But Aziraphale was visibly uncomfortable, he scrunched his face and tried to pull away. He shuddered and Gabriel asked what was wrong.

"Your hands are just a little cold," Aziraphale mumbled, looking away.

"Oh! You could have just said so." Gabriel smiled and for a moment Aziaphale relaxed, thinking that he would now remove his hands from the principality's body. But indeed as quite often when it came to the archangel, Aziraphale was wrong. "How do I warm them up. Like this?" He asked and suddenly _squeezed_. 

And indeed it was a sight in front of Aziraphale. The archangel stood there, hands wrapped around the principality's neck and smiling. Aziraphale's breath was caught off, and while there was no need for angels to breath, having someone choke you was not a very nice feeling. Letting out a few guttural noices, Aziraphale's eyes went wide as he stared at the archangel. Gabriel meanwhile felt truly proud of himself, figuring out a way to warm his fingers all by himself to make his touch more lovely for the white-haired angel.

It wasn't until he noticed the angel's alarmed look and him trying to pry his fingers off his neck that Gabriel knew he was doing something wrong. He released his grip and places his hands back on the angel's chest, watching the angel gasp for breath and rub his neck while wincing. "What did I do wrong?" Gabriel asked with a curious expression.

"Well... I don't know where you got the idea of _choking_ me. But usually, that's only done when trying to kill someone." Aziraphale said, with a twinge of annoyance in his voice as his throat burned slightly as he spoke. It didn't help that Gabriel's hands were huge compared to his and easily wrapped all the way around his neck. 

"Kill?"

"Discorporate." Aziraphale cleared.

"Oh! The humans do that to each other now?"

"Yes. Quite often actually. They don't know of better yet. They don't know they aren't supposed to. But I suppose God has a plan to inform them. I did tell you about this new habit of their though. It started with the first human born son. It was in my report." Aziraphale nodded as he thought back to the first murderer. Cain, son of Adam and Eve who killed his own brother Abel. First of thousands to go to hell...

"Oh..." Gabriel's head was reeling once again. Discorporating wasn't something Gabriel wished on Aziraphale. Perhaps the humans were growing too dangerous to be around... Well too dangerous for Aziraphale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Gabriel asks Aziraphale to undress. NO SMUT THO!


	13. Perhaps You Could Take It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... Gabriel wants Aziraphale to strip... NO SMUT!

"I... I... Forgive me." Gabriel said when he led Aziraphale to his office, smiling at every single angel on their path along the way. They scattered off to the closest rooms from just one peek at him. Indeed Gabriel could be terrifying but in that silent way where he could just smile and everyone knew he was angry, on the brink of exploding. His eyes are what gave it away and that smile, which was just a bit too wide to look normal. 

A second apology already. Aziraphale knew that this was rare. Gabriel didn't apologize, but now he did. Twice. To _him._

"It's okay. You didn't know." Aziraphale said and followed the archangel, half because he wanted to see where he was being taken and half because the archangel was holding his hand and the principality was rather sure he wouldn't let go even if he tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 

When finally Gabriel opened two white double doors with intricate cravings and pulled him inside, closing the doors behind the two of them Aziraphale knew where he was. The whole room smelled of Gabriel. Well of Gabriel's vessel. Being so close to the archangel constantly made him grow familiar with the scent and it took him less than a second to know this is where the archangel spent most of his time. They were in his office.

"It is no excuse for hurting you," Gabriel said and allowed the forced smile to fall off his face. "It was not my intention to harm you."

"I know," Aziraphale mumbled.

"You do?"

Aziraphale nodded defiantly: "Yes. I know because you're new to your vessel. It took me some time too before I learned how much strength could be placed on a body."

"Really?" Gabriel said, with a gentle look.

"No. I was always gentle." Aziraphale flushed in his face and knew Gabriel had caught his white lie. While angels were mostly incapable of lying white lies were something they could muster with ease. 

"I thought so too..." Gabriel said: "I can't imagine you ever hurting someone physically or... Otherwise. At least know awarely." Gabriel's voice had a rather soft tone to it. Something usually unseen in the archangel. It was as if he was terribly fond of the principality's softness. 

Aziraphale smiled and made a decision right there under the hazy gaze of the archangel who somehow suddenly acted so kindly. "You may continue your exploring of my vessel if you wish."

While Aziraphale blushed, the archangel had a sudden gleam in his eye. Aziraphale placed his hands on Gabriel's waist and pulled him closer, avoiding the eyes of the other as he placed his hands on Aziraphale's hair. 

"So soft," Gabriel mumbled as he ran his fingers through the principality's hair, stroking it, fisting it slightly and running his fingers through it. He ran his fingers down to the back of Aziraphale's neck, then along his back, then against his sides and then his arms.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and even leaned towards the now careful exploration of the archangel. He allowed himself to enjoy it. Being so close to someone...

"What a strange fabric you wear," Gabriel said.

"It's what humans wear these days. I must blend in, remember?" Aziraphale said his voice high-pitched as he tried to lower it by clearing his throat. 

Gabriel nodded and suddenly his voice was nothing but a soft whisper: "You should take it off."


	14. I Utterly Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale teaches Gabriel about modesty.

Aziraphale stammered, stuttering as his eyes grew wide after Gabriel's request. It wasn't until Gabriel's hands started trying to tug off the clothing Aziraphale was wearing that he came into his senses: "I most certainly will not." He said, feeling utterly offended.

"Why not?" Gabriel asked, continuing his efforts of disrobing the white-haired angel. "It would allow more skin for my touching so I can quench my need of... _Curiosity_."

"Well, it is unseemly, and unproper." Aziraphale said.

"Why?" 

"Because... I would be _naked_." The last word came out more like a wince than actual speech. 

Gabriel nodded: "As God made you."

"No! I was created an angel. Without a vessel. Humans were created naked but even they cover themselves up. It's for _modesty_."

"Well since you were made an angel these human rules of modesty shouldn't apply to you."

Aziraphale looked up at Gabriel and seemed to gain some bravery to protect his human-like need of proper clothing: "That is _not_ what I meant archangel Gabriel and you know it."

Gabriel stared at Aziraphale and nodded: "You may keep your fabrics if you so wish. I do however hope one day you will allow me to gaze upon you unclothed."

Now with a new vessel, Gabriel didn't know the things he was free to do. He didn't know proper etiquette, personal space or how much damage he could do on another vessel. He had never discorporated, he hadn't kissed (well Aziraphale hadn't either for that matter but he knew what it meant) and was unaware of the meanings of some touches. Or how some sights and touches were only for people with a certain type of _relationship_. 

While Gabriel knew what love was. After all, as an angel he had a general love for everything God made. But he didn't know why he seemed to love Aziraphale much more than he did anything else. Why he would give up everything he had just so he could own Aziraphale instead. This also was not something he would willingly admit as he just saw it as fondness toward the principality. But something he didn't know anything about was the flip side of love. Not hate or indifference but lust. Lust you see is untied to love and yet a part of emotions. And while Gabriel didn't feel lust as the humans did his constant need to touch Aziraphale or to be touched by Aziraphale was something akin to it. And as such the feeling was unknown to him. It was unexplored and it needed to be explored.

"May... May I continue?" Gabriel asked carefully once he had stared at Aziraphale for a long moment. Abandoning his tried to get rid of the principality's clothing.

"Yes."


	15. When Friendships Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Aziraphale get over the wonderful yet uncomfortable touching stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. I wanted to clear this up. I DO NOT STAN UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS. Here is why I don't think Aziraphale/Gabriel is one. 
> 
> 1\. Gabriel has never hurt Aziraphale if you don't look at the choking incident. At that point, Gabriel had a new body and didn't know how to use it. Do you accuse a baby of assault when he pulls your hair or accidentally scratches you? No, they don't mean to do it and aren't aware of hurting you. This is not a good excuse for anyone over the age of 1 year old and yet Gabriel fits this scale because of these unusual standards. He isn't a normal human. He has never had a body before and people seem to forget this. I find Gabriel entirely unresponsible for the choking situation because of these facts. He thought he was helping.
> 
> 2\. Gabriel is an angel and angels aren't used to having bodies. There is no such thing as personal space or inappropriate touching. They have no ulterior motives, usually, don't feel anything other than a general love for each other and are unfamiliar to lust. They don't have murder or lies in heaven. There are no lovers, no sex and nothing is private. That extends to their bodies. They were God made and they are unable to feel embarrassed about them. These bodies do not reflect their true self and they do not feel self-conscious about anything. So bodily touching is free for all, type thing in heaven and no type of touching is sexual to them. This is how Gabriel sees it. He feels like a body is something he can touch freely as there is no need to cover or hide it. In a general sense, angels have no boundaries.
> 
> 3\. Aziraphale is the exception. He's spent a long time on earth and gained human customs and feelings. This includes feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable; a feeling totally unknown to all other angels. While angels feel angry, sad, happy, love, jealous etc they don't feel embarrassed. God made them perfect, what would they be embarrassed about? But Aziraphale has the need for personal space. He feels uncomfortable about certain touches as he has seen them be unacceptable among humans. He knows that even tiny touches can mean more and that there are certain rules for closeness. He is unused to touching, needs boundaries and all in all doesn't understand that for Gabriel this is all new and innocent.
> 
> 4\. Aziraphale has never once tried to explain the above mentioned. For Gabriel, it seems that Aziraphale is just jumpy because it's him touching Aziraphale. He's trying to bring them closer the only way he knows how and as a person who doesn't even understand the concept of personal space, boundaries and inappropriate touching he is unable to understand why Aziraphale acts the way he does. Aziraphale is partly to blame in all of this since he hasn't taken the time to tell Gabriel he is uncomfortable and why that is until the last few chapters and in a rather vague way even then. And as he did, Gabriel did tone down a little.
> 
> 5\. For Aziraphale, there is more than the touch. It's Gabriel being himself. It's Gabriel's power, strength, status it's EVERYTHING about the archangel that makes Aziraphale act the way he does. The archangels interest in him has been going on for hundreds of years but for angels that isn't very long. Aziraphale is unable to fathom what the archangel wants from him and possibly feels inferior and like he doesn't deserve the attention he gets. He wishes a true follower of Gabriel would get it instead as there are many things he disagrees about when it comes to the opinions of the archangel. Possibly he even fears Gabriel a bit. He could kill Aziraphale easily, force him under command and take everything he loves about earth away from him. And Gabriel always seems to be looming over him because of his height. In a fight, between Gabriel and Aziraphale, Aziraphale would be a mouse in front of a tiger. 
> 
> 6\. The above-mentioned fear IS IRRATIONAL! So let's say you fear spiders because they look scary. Is that the spider's fault? No, it can't help it. Is it your fault for fearing the spider despite that fact that it's harmless? No. Neither Gabriel nor Aziraphale can be blamed for the fact that Aziraphale fears Gabriel. Gabriel is unaware of what he's doing wrong and still working to correct it. Gabriel can't change the fact that he's an archangel and much stronger than Azraphale and thus far has not abused the power he possesses. Aziraphale fears Gabriel for no proper reason at all.
> 
> 7\. Gabriel has not tried to touch any inappropriate places, just hands, neck, chest, hair, face. Not any lower parts of the body at all. Aziraphale isn't under any direct sexual touch and while in real life this ALL is wrong and inappropriate for angels it isn't. I imagine all the other angels in heaven getting their bodies are doing the exact same thing. Touching, exploring in an innocent way. The only difference here is that Aziraphale has restrictions others do not.

Eventually, the careful caresses turned into hand-holding. It was nice. For both of them.

Aziraphale felt calm around Gabriel for once and the archangel seemed to finally understand how calm and gentle he needed to be around the principality. He'd finally figured out he was coming on too strong, but still, he did not fully understand Aziraphale's reservations.

"Do you enjoy earth? Truly? Do you like it there?" Gabriel asked his voice suddenly laced with a true interest. Like he wished for the principality to give him a detailed description of everything he felt on earth.

"I... More than enjoy it. I love the earth. I love people too... They have their flaws mostly from demonic intervention but they have so much potential and they are so pure and innocent when they are first born. Truly children are one of Gods best creations while all equal they do stand out." Aziraphale said, looking down at his feet.

"And... Do you miss heaven?" Gabriel asked, a hopeful look on his face as he studied Aziraphale. How he wished the principality would just ask to return. To come back to Gabriel. But fools wish for the impossible and in part, Gabriel was a fool too.

"Not lately I haven't. At first, there was so much to see, so much to explore and smell and feel. Then when Eden crumbled I missed heaven more than I ever have. But slowly I no longer wished to return so much and dreaded coming back. Sounds awful of me to feel so doesn't it?" Aziraphale mumbled.

Gabriel lifted his chin slightly: "I can't say I understand, I doubt I could ever be truly happy away from heaven, but I hope you're happy down there. The second you aren't I promise I'll bring you back here. Not a moment of hesitation to bring you home." Gabriel's eyes bore into Aziraphale's. They were so close he could count Aziraphale's lashes and Aziraphale could see every vibrant detail of Gabriel. The man's purple eyes were truly a sight to behold. 

"Look, I better go take this report," Aziraphale said, nodding to the office doors.

"No need. I have arranged it so that you will bring your reports to me from now on. So next time you come you can walk straight into my office. Now that you know where it is." Gabriel smiled brightly.

"Oh. Okay. Are earth reports important enough to be brought directly to an archangel?" Aziraphale asked.

"Well, you are officially the only principality on earth. The only angel to lay feet on the ground there and as such your reports are very important. Our only direct link to humans and their development in fact." Gabriel explained.

"Okay. Well, how often do you want my reports?" Aziraphale asked, an almost surprised look on his face. He wasn't sure whether this was a good development or not. He'd gone from taking his information to an assistant all the way up to an archangel in mere moments.

"Once every two weeks, every Monday," Gabriel informed with a smile. "I'll wait for you here when the sun is highest upon your location." 

"So be it." Aziraphale nodded, feeling Gabriel lightly squeeze his hand as a goodbye upon departure before letting go and walking over to his desk while the principality made his way over to the door and out of heaven. 


End file.
